Cena especial
by Senry Chan
Summary: Eren y Rivaille están próximos a cumplir su primer aniversario. Para tal celebración Eren quiere organizar una cena super especial y romántica para ambos en un lujoso restaurante. Los planes del castaño son frustrados por el mismo Rivaille, quien se ofrece a preparar el mismo la cena, dejando a Eren sorprendido. Eren x Rivaille. Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos/as les traigo otro Fic, este solo sera de dos capítulos, tenia planeado que fuera solo uno, pero termine alargando la historia, lo que considero esta bien...

Espero les agrade

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: La imaginación súper melosa y cursi de Eren y una escenita de lemon en la sala, el próximo también tendrá lemon.

.

.

* * *

.

**Cena especial**

.

.

**Capitulo 1 **

**.**

**.**

Ya tenía cerca de cinco años que se conocían.

De los cinco años, tres los pasaron en calidad de amigos, uno en calidad de amigovios y el último lo llevaban de amantes, a decir verdad, el día de mañana lo cumplirían oficialmente.

Eren estaba emocionado, no veía la hora de llegar ante su pareja, llevarlo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad, tener una agradable y romántica cena, acompañada de una agradable platica, que en realidad seria Eren hablando y hablando mientras Rivaille solo lo escuchaba y fruncía el ceño.

Después, ambos se dirigirían a la playa en el auto del castaño, vendría un paseo por la orilla de la playa, el agua salada del mar les mojaría los pies descalzos, mientras caminaban agarrados de la mano por la arena. Se besarían y acariciarían, con la luna y las miles de estrellas como testigos de su amor.

Regresarían a su departamento entre besos y por fin harían el amor, hasta caer rendidos.

Toda una explosión de melosidad.

Vaya que Eren tenía una imaginación muy cursi, como si Rivaille fuera aceptar toda esa mierda.

Todo lo tenía planeado, la reservación del restaurante estaba arreglada, había podido reservar la mejor mesa, con ambiente privado, intimo, especial. El menú era especialmente diseñado para la ocasión, solo los platillos que a su Levi y a él le gustaban, no le importaba que le costara un ojo de la cara, haría lo que fuese necesario para complacer a su amado.

Lo que el castaño no esperaba era que el pelinegro se ofreciera a preparar una cena para ambos, a solo un día de la fecha tan especial, aplastando cual cucaracha los esfuerzos del ojiverde por una velada inolvidable, según él claro.

.

-Oye maldito mocoso, ni se te ocurra planear alguna puta mariconada para este jueves-, amenazo a Eren con voz áspera. Ya se imaginaba la cena romántica, el paseo por la playa y todo eso. Rivaille conocía a la perfección a su mocoso de mierda, sabia como pensaba, no tenía que ser un puto genio para darse cuenta.

Definitivamente el pelinegro no se prestaría para eso.

-Yo me encargare de preparar la cena y toda la demás mierda, ni se te ocurra aparecerte por aquí, te quiero fuera todo el día,- le ordeno al ojiverde,- y mas te vale llegar puntualmente a las ocho de la noche,- finalizo.

Eso sí que sorprendió al castaño. No se imagina a su Levi cocinando algo para él, con un delantal rosa con volados, dándole a probar en la boca, esperando por su aprobación y sin ropa. Dios, calma Eren, algún día, algún día se te concederá.

-Si amor, lo que tu ordenes,- dijo mientras se le acercaba, posando sus manos en las caderas del mayor, acercando sus cuerpos, para que pudieran sentir su calor. Eren depósito un tierno beso en sus labios, beso que fue correspondido. Profundizaron el contacto de sus bocas, comenzando una pelea con sus lenguas. Se separaron al agotar el aire de sus pulmones.

-No me quiero enterar que fuiste a la casa de esa perra,- Eren sabia que se refería a Mikasa.

Mikasa una pelinegra, de la misma edad que Eren, de piel y rostro hermoso, una mujer que no le pide nada a nadie, lamentablemente para Rivaille también es la mejor amiga del castaño y su peor enemiga desde el momento que se conocieron.

En el pasado la pelinegra siempre seguía, vigilaba y hasta cierto punto acosaba al ojiverde, pero todo cambio cuando Eren conoció a Rivaille.

La pelinegra paso a segundo plano, siendo Levi la mayor prioridad de Eren.

-Te lo prometo amor,- selló esa promesa con un beso corto. Al separarse se miraron con deseo por varios segundos, hasta que el menor tomo de la mano a Levi, lo guió al sofá de la sala.

Ya acomodados en el sofá, Eren sentado con Rivaille en sus piernas, se besaron de forma hambrienta…el castaño delineaba los labios del mayor, introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda del pelinegro, saboreándolo. Enredaron sus lenguas, degustaron el sabor de su saliva ya bien conocida por ambos.

Las manos grandes pero amables del ojiverde se paseaban por el pequeño y suculento cuerpo de su amante, dejando un camino de ardientes, atrevidas y placenteras caricias, comenzando el recorrido en sus muslos, pasando por sus caderas y subiendo por su pecho, acariciando los erectos pezones de Levi por sobre la ropa.

El mayor no se quedaba atrás, acariciaba el pecho de su mocoso, musculoso, bien formado, perfecto. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Levi, empezara a mover sus caderas de manera circular, provocando que sus entrepiernas despertaran y se rozaran, sus erecciones les dolían, tenían que liberarse.

Las ropas a estas alturas ya comenzaban a estorbar, creo que ya era hora de deshacerse de ellas.

En movimientos ágiles, precisos, expertos, la ropa desapareció, ya no sería un impedimento para sentirse.

Rivaille bajo de las piernas del castaño, se puso de rodillas entre las piernas de Eren, justo frente al miembro duro y excitado de su pareja, se relamió los labios, comenzó con la faena.

Lamió desde la base hasta la punta del miembro erecto de Eren, donde deposito pequeños besos húmedos, lamió de forma circular el glande, sus manos se encontraban ocupadas masajeando los testículos.

Dios de mi vida, Eren estaba en la gloria… ¿quién no?

El placer era sin igual.

Una de las manos de Levi subió a la punta del pene y con su dedo pulgar acaricio el orificio por donde salía el pre- semen.

Tomo el duro miembro con ambas manos, comenzando a masturbarlo con movimientos lentos, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, arrancando leves gemidos y gruñidos del castaño

-t-tu boca Levi…n-necesito que uses tu boca,- le dijo dificultosamente al mayor.

-tch… mas te vale no venirte todavía mocoso,- dijo con el ceño fruncido pero con las mejillas encendidas. Se acercaba al pene de Eren, dio una última lamida a la punta y se lo metió a su boca.

Subía y bajaba lentamente al principio, enroscaba su lengua alrededor del pene, su saliva se mezclaba con el pre-semen, dando una combinación exquisita; para el castaño sentir la boca de Rivaille, su cálido aliento, su lengua experta y húmeda, envolviéndolo y dándole placer, era demasiado para él.

Quejidos y gruñidos salían de la boca de Eren; suspiros y gemidos leves escapaban de la garganta de Levi.

Desde que Rivaille comenzó a hacerle sexo oral se mantenía con la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo de la sala, solo sintiendo. Se animo a mirar hacia abajo, grave error, el pelinegro tenía los ojos entre cerrados producto del placer, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, su cabeza subía y bajaba más velozmente.

El pelinegro sintió la potente mirada del menor, alzo la mirada, saco el miembro de su boca y comenzó a lamer de arriba hacia abajo, tanteando su longitud. Sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde.

Eren no lo soporto mas, tomo la cabeza del pelinegro con ambas manos y se podría decir que lo obligo a engullir su pene de nuevo, esta vez el menor movía las caderas asemejando embestidas, mientras ayudaba al mayor aumentado el ritmo de la felación.

Unos minutos más tarde, Eren se vino en la boca de Rivaille, en un gruñido gutural que lleno la sala.

Ambos respiraban con dificultad, mas eso no fue impedimento para que unieran sus bocas en un largo beso, al separarse un rastro de saliva y semen unía sus bocas. Eren se levanto del sofá, tomo a Rivaille de las caderas elevándolo sin problemas del suelo.

-¿Q-qué te pasa… m-mocoso… bájame antes de que te patee, Eren,- se quejaba el más pequeño al no poder detenerlo, bueno en realidad, si quisiera detenerlo ya lo hubiese hecho, pero sabía que Eren estaba en su fase bestia… Y como le encantaba cuando se ponía así.

.

Todo mundo sabía que Rivaille era un sádico, quien mejor que Eren para saberlo, amaba torturarlo, insultarlo, golpearlo, sobre todo en el sexo, hacia sus movimientos súper lentos y tortuosos llevando al ojiverde casi al borde de la locura, cuando eso pasaba el castaño perdía toda cordura y pensamiento racional.

Era cambiado por una bestia hambrienta de sexo, su respiración se hacía pesada y dificultosa, sus ojos se oscurecían, su voz amable y llena de palabras de amor, se hacía grave, rasposa, ronca, excitada. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y no media su fuerza en las embestidas, entrando duro y profundo, pero eso no le importaba al pelinegro, al contrario le encantaba la transformación de Eren, lo excitaba en demasía.

Eso era justo lo que le pasaba al castaño en este momento.

Rivaille dejo de forcejear, enredo sus piernas en la cintura del menor y dejo que lo llevara a su habitación, entre besos húmedos.

La noche sería muy larga para estos dos amantes.

.

.

.

Continuara…

.

Gracias por leer, por cierto el martes estaré subiendo el segundo y ultimo cap de este fic, al igual que el tercero de Parada de Autobús

Me voy a contestar reviews

Nos Vemos

n_n


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola como están... se que ya paso mucho tiempo desde que actualice, lo se, espero sean comprensivos... En mi hermoso país, México, hace como un mes tuvimos la mala suerte de pasar por dos huracanes seguidos, la mayoría de mis familiares se encontraban en Acapulco, Guerrero, unos de los estados mas afectados, lamentablemente para mi y mi familia perdimos a dos familiares como consecuencia.

Terrible situación, pero bueno ya paso, de cierta manera...

Regresando a lo que nos truje, les traigo el nuevo de este Fic, les había comentado que solo tendría 2 cap. pero decidí alargarlo un cap mas, el próximo sera el ultimo, el lemon también lo dejo para el prox.

Agradezco de corazón , los reviews, los que dieron fav, los que siguen este fic, y también los y las anónimos.

Disfrútenlo y espero de verdad que haya valido la espera...

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: gatos vengativos.

* * *

**.**

**Cena especial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

La noche anterior había sido bastante movida para esta pareja de amantes.

Por fin había llegado el día, tan esperado por Eren y también por Rivaille, aunque este último no lo demuestre. Hoy era su primer aniversario.

9:00 am

Desde muy temprano Levi había echado del departamento a patadas a Eren, para comenzar con los preparativos de la celebración de hoy.

-Espera Levi… me echas así como así, ni siquiera vas a dejar que desayune, me bañe, o me cambie- le dijo atropelladamente, más Rivaille le miro amenazadoramente, aventándole una pequeña maleta negra, que se estrello en la cara del castaño, esta contenía un conjunto de ropa, dinero y el celular del menor.

-puedes bañarte en casa de algún amigo tuyo y si es por el desayuno tienes algo de dinero,- hizo una pequeña pausa,- ahora lárgate, y no te asomes hasta las ocho de la noche,- finalizo Rivaille.

-Si capitán,- realizo un saludo militar bastante extraño, una mano en forma de puño sobre el corazón y la otra detrás, en su espalda,- ¿de donde demonios sacaste un saludo así?,- le pregunto Rivaille,- de seguro de uno de tus malditos mangas,- suspiro. -Se nota que sigues siendo un niño… Eren,- lo sé, soy un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un sensual hombre,- le guiño un ojo, para después robarle un beso al pelinegro.

Puto Eren, como le encantaba provocarlo.

Eren observo que la mirada de su Levi se oscurecía, su ceño se fruncía mucho más de lo que ya estaba, señal que estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era hora de huir.

-Nos vemos amor-, se despidió con otro beso. Salió disparado hacia las escaleras de servicio, pues el elevador no servía.

.

9:45 am

Después de lo sucedido con Eren, Rivaille se preparo el desayuno, algo sencillo y rápido, cuando termino de desayunar, lavo los paltos usados y se encamino al baño de la habitación. Dispuesto a ducharse.

.

11:00 am

Después de un baño revitalizador y de cambiarse, tomo su cartera, su celular y las llaves de su auto.

Tenía mucho que comprar.

Es cierto que el pelinegro no sabe cocinar cosas muy elaboradas y difíciles, pero lo intentaría, solo esperaba no quemar nada.

.

11:25 am

Llego al súper mercado, estaciono, entro al lugar sacando una pequeña lista de las cosas que necesitaba. Buscaría pasillo por pasillo hasta dar con todo lo que necesitaba.

.

1:25 pm

Dos horas, dos malditas horas le había tomado encontrar lo necesario, se dirigió con paso rápido a las cajas registradoras. Se formo, había mucha gente y solo dos cajas estaban funcionando de las diez que había.

Típico.

Lo que más desespero a Rivaille fue una maldita vieja que estaba delante de él, no paraba de parlotear por el celular, reía a carcajadas, se quedaba parada sin avanzar. Cuando fue su turno en la caja registradora, la maldita por fin colgó el endemoniado aparato, Levi pensó ingenuamente que todo iría más rápido.

Error.

La tarjeta que la mujer ofreció para pagar sus insumos, parecía estar sin fondos, ah dios, la mujer enloqueció, señalaba, amenazaba e insultaba a todo aquel pobre diablo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Rivaille estaba a nada de saltarle encima, y de noquear a la ruidosa y desesperante mujer, que por si fuera poco le recordaba a su fastidiosa compañera de trabajo, Hanji Zoe. El pelinegro respiro profundo, tratando de calmarse. No golpearía a la mujer, no frente a tantos testigos.

.

2:00 pm

Después del incidente y de pagar por lo suyo, por fin salió del lugar, acomodó las bolsas de compras en la cajuela, entro al auto y emprendió viaje de vuelta al departamento.

.

2:17 pm

Se detuvo en una florería, a mitad del recorrido de vuelta, la verdad no lo tenía planeado, pero no era nada malo que comprara unas cuantas rosas para adornar, o ¿sí?

Entro, después de mirar un poco, escogió las rosas más hermosas que había, así como dos bolsas de pétalos y varias esencias aromáticas para armonizar.

Era la cosa más cursi que haría en toda su vida, así que esperaba que saliera perfecto y que Eren apreciara su esfuerzo, porque jamás lo repetiría.

Pago por todo. Al salir, su vista viajo al escaparate de la tienda de alado, no pudo evitar mirar cierta prenda, si es que a eso se podría llamar así…

-¿Qué estas pensado estúpido? Se te hará más tarde, deja de pensar en tonterías,- se reprendió, miro por última vez la prenda, mierda y mas mierda… entro al local.

Salió con una bolsa de contenido sospechoso, entro al auto, deposito la bolsa en el asiento del copiloto y ahora si a casa.

.

2:51 pm

Por fin llego, entro rápidamente al edificio, subió casi corriendo las escaleras. Se topo con una de sus vecinas en la puerta, una linda y alegre muchacha de nombre Petra, apenas intercambiaron un saludo, no era que le callera mal ni nada, es solo que estaba muy apurado, casi llegaba cuando el puto gato de su anciana vecina se le atravesó en el camino, pisando su cola, sacando un maullido de dolor y casi provocando que Levi cayera de bruces, de no ser por los buenos reflejos y perfecto equilibrio que poseía.

Puto gato de mierda, ambos se miraron con odio infinito, eran enemigos mortales.

-Cálmate Levi ya tendrás tiempo para la venganza, tienes cosas más importantes que hacer y solo cinco horas para preparar todo,- ignoro al maldito animal.

Entro a su departamento, dejo las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina, saco sartenes, ollas, moldes, recipientes, cucharones, cuchillos, tablas de cortar y por supuesto el recetario donde tenía ya marcadas las recetas que elaboraría.

Abrió el libro en la página de la primer receta marcada, se remango las mangas y se dispuso a cocinar.

.

3:00 pm

Empezó a preparar la cena.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en otra parte de la ciudad un castaño de ojos verdes, se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de su mejor amigo Armín. Un chico rubio, enormes ojos azul cielo, complexión pequeña, y piel nívea. Sin lugar a dudas Armín era un amigo fiel, leal y comprensivo, una persona bastante cortes, amable y tierna.

Ambos se conocían desde que iban en la primaria.

Desde pequeño los demás niños siempre molestaban a Armín, por su increíble imaginación e inteligencia, un día durante una pelea comenzada por los brabucones de la escuela, Eren junto a Mikasa lo defendieron, justo desde ese día se hicieron mejores amigos.

Eren había llegado a casa de Armín cerca de las 10:00 am, con una pequeña maleta que contenía ropa, un poco de dinero y su celular.

.

.

**Flash Back **

Cuando lo vio parado en su puerta en fachas, lo primero que pensó fue, que se había peleado con Rivaille y que este lo había echado, el mismo día de su primer aniversario, eso era cruel. Pero era demasiado apresurado para sacar conclusiones.

-¿Qué haces aquí, tan temprano Eren?,- le pregunto al castaño,- Levi me echo,- dijo mientras suspiraba. El rubio abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso,- no quería que lo viera preparar la cena de hoy… ¿tú te lo imaginas Armín?, él se ofreció a preparar algo para los dos… que feliz me siento amigo,- termino de decir Eren, sonrojado y con brillos en los ojos.

-Ah era eso,- se tranquilizo el rubio,- si, ¿de que creíste que se trataba?,- pregunto el castaño,- n-nada olvídalo Eren.

Armín se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar.

-Y ese imbécil, ¿está en casa?,- Armín dejo escapar una pequeña risa, sabía que se refería a Jean, su novio. Eren y Jean no se llevaban bien, eso no era secreto para nadie, apenas se soportaban, siempre que se veían terminaban peleándose, insultándose y demás, eran como dos perros de pelea.

-No te preocupes, se fue muy temprano a trabajar,- dijo con una gran sonrisa, se notaba el amor de Armín al hablar de su novio, él y Jean llevaban viviendo juntos cerca de 9 meses.

-Quieres acompañarme a desayunar, se nota que no haz desayunado nada, de seguro Rivaille te echo antes de probar bocado,- mas que pregunta fue una afirmación,- si por favor,- contesto el ojiverde.

Ambos amigos se pusieron a desayunar, después de ayudar a lavar los platos sucios, tomo prestado el baño y se ducho. No era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa de Armín, en realidad antes de comenzar a vivir con Rivaille, Eren y Armín vivían juntos. Como amigos, no mal interpreten.

Cuando el castaño formalizo su relación con Levi, inmediatamente se mudo al departamento que hoy día comparten juntos.

Platicaron de cosas sin importancia, hicieron los quehaceres de la casa, justo como antes, comieron y se fueron a sentar a la sala, justo cuando el reloj marcaba las tres de la tarde.

.

**Fin Flash Back **

.

-¿Estas nervioso?- pregunto el ojiazul,- un poco, la verdad no es la primera vez que comeré algo hecho por Levi… es solo que… me tomo desprevenido, así que, si estoy muy nervioso,- contesto el castaño.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, no se imaginaba a Rivaille cocinando, esa labor le correspondía al castaño, así lo habían decidido, ¿Por qué? Simple, Rivaille no sabía cocinar muy bien.

El pelinegro ayudaba con ciertas tareas, aunque la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba encerrado en el estudio, ocupado con el trabajo.

Eren decidió dejarlo así, y comenzar a rogarle a todos los dioses existentes por su supervivencia.

.

.

6:55 pm

Un olor bastante agradable salía de la cocina, en la estufa varias ollas y sartenes con diferentes preparaciones esperaban por terminaban de cocinarse.

Mientras tanto el pelinegro se encontraba montando la mesa.

Mantel blanco, sin ninguna arruga, platos de hermosa porcelana, los cubiertos de plata perfectamente colocados a los lados del plato, copas para champagne y agua, y en el centro un sencillo centro de mesa hecho con algunas rosas.

.

7:05 pm

El pelinegro regreso a la cocina, dio una última probada al contenido de las ollas, cuando determino que ya estaba listo, las apago.

Saco otros platos, platones y demás recipientes, sirvió la comida en ellos y las dejo en la barra de la cocina.

-Bien la comida ya esta lista, la mesa también, la limpieza de la habitación igual…- se quedo pensando en lo que le hacía falta por preparar, después de un minuto, se dio cuenta que ya estaba todo cubierto, miro el reloj… 7:15 pm… se sobresalto por la hora, corrió escaleras arriba para bañarse y arreglarse para su mocoso.

.

7:30 pm

Levi bajaba las escaleras casi corriendo, después de un baño relámpago, el más rápido que había tenido en su vida, entro a la cocina… Se desato el apocalipsis, el tiempo se detuvo, su corazón se paro, dejo de respirar, sus ojos se desorbitaron, su rostro perdió color, su boca estaba abierta pero no emitía ningún sonido, nada, su cabeza estaba en blanco solo contemplando el horror.

La cocina era un desastre, los alimentos secos como harinas y especias que estaban resguardados en una repisa, ahora yacían tirados sobre el piso, la meseta y el fregadero, dejando una ligera capa de polvo blanco en el aire, las ollas con el resto de la comida estaban volteadas y derramando el preciado alimento sobre la estufa, escurriendo hacia el piso.

La hielera que anteriormente se encontraba a lado de los platos de comida sobre la barra, resguardando la costosa botella de champagne, se encontraba tirada en el piso, la mayoría de los hielos que contenía así como la botella habían pasado a mejor vida, dejando un charco…

-¿Q-que… mier-, no logro terminar la pregunta pues escucho el ruido de un plato al ser estrellado contra el piso, volteo el rostro encontrándose con la mirada del culpable,- Tú… te arrancare la cabeza,- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el culpable, este lo esquivo con movimientos agiles, felinos, corrió sobre la barra, tirando a su paso los platos con comida, Rivaille corrió tratando de detener la caída de los platos, pero resbalo con la mezcla de agua, comida y pedazos de vajilla, derrapando por el piso, manchando su ropa.

.

.

Tirado en el piso, derrotado, sucio y furioso, el pelinegro levanto la mirada… Ahí al pie de la ventana, que había dejado abierta, sentado sobre sus patas traseras, moviendo la cola lentamente, lamiéndose los bigotes, estaba el maldito, puto de mierda del gato de su horrorosa vecina.

El culpable.

Le dirigió una última mirada de victoria al hombre y se retiro de la escena del crimen, victorioso.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, Levi apenas asimilaba que había sido derrotado por un gato, que tan patético era eso, por dios, todo su trabajo, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar, arruinado en cuestión de segundos.

Su cuerpo temblaba de la furia, su mirada estaba ensombrecida, sus ojos brillaban de rabia contenida pero sobre todo frustración y miedo, que es lo que pensaría Eren de todo ese desastre, lo odiaría, estaría decepcionado… muchos pensarían que a Rivaille no le importa la opinión del castaño, pero en este caso no era así, la cabeza de Levi era un torbellino de emociones, miro el reloj faltaban solo 15 min para que el castaño llegara.

-maldición… ¿Qué hare?,- una idea paso por su mente, no veía otra solución posible, corrió escaleras arriba, entro a la habitación, sobre la cama matrimonial descansaba cierta bolsa, con cierta prenda desconocida dentro, que había comprado en cierta tienda,- espero que funcione…

.

.

Continuara...

.

nos vemos

n_n


	3. Capitulo 3

Al fin he terminado este fic, espero les guste este final, y si no haganmelo saber de igual forma porfas, me disculpo no he podido actualizar mis otros fics y tampoco he podido contestar sus reviews, no he tenido tiempo perdónenme... pronto actualizare "Parada de Autobús" y "Malos Pasos", no se en que orden pero pronto.

Bueno ya, las dejo leer.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin al igual que todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. El dueño es Hajime Isayama.

Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

**Cena especial **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El reloj marcaba exactamente las ocho, ni un segundo mas ni un segundo menos, cuando Eren atravesó la entrada de su casa, llamo a su pareja varias veces y en ninguna recibió respuesta, eso lo extraño un poco, camino hacia la sala encontrando a su paso un camino de pétalos de rosas y velas de diferentes fragancias, decidió seguirlo emocionado, el camino lo guió al comedor.

Las luces estaban bajas, casi apagadas en su totalidad, gran parte de la iluminación eran velas, el castaño dirigió su verdosa mirada al comedor, oh sorpresa querido Eren… ahí sobre la mesa sentado de piernas cruzadas, con expresión neutral, pero con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro… su Levi vestido con lo que parecía ser una delicada, provocativa y sexy prenda de lencería femenina, era algo parecido a un traje Maid, se veía que la tela era negra, suave y traslucida, pues se transparentaba un poco, era una sola pieza, apenas cubría la mitad de sus muslos, amarrado a su cintura había un pequeñísimo pero sensual mandil blanco que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus partes intimas. La pieza cubría su pecho pero debido a que la tela se transparentaba, dejaba ver sus botones rosados y erectos producto de la excitación y la adrenalina del momento.

-mas te vale haber llegado a la hora puto mocoso, feliz aniversario,- dijo con voz monocorde.

La mente de Eren se nublo de excitación, apartando todo pensamiento racional, dejando salir a la bestia que tenia dentro. Camino lento y fiero, acercándose paso a paso a su presa, Levi aparto la mirada de Eren, incapaz de soportarla, el castaño lo devoraba con su mirar, le cortaba la respiración, tan solo basto un segundo para que Eren llegara con él lo tomara de la cintura, acercara su rostro al del pelinegro, los labios del castaño se dirigieron a su oído, Levi se tenso, imaginando que su mocoso comenzaría a lamer su lóbulo y de ahí a bajar por la blanca piel de su cuello entre besos y lamidas, pero oh, sorpresa Levincillo… el castaño se comenzó a reír a carcajadas, escondió su rostro entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de su gruñoncito, tratando de calmar el ataque de risa, por otro lado Rivaille estaba que se lo llevaba la chingada, como se atrevía ese hijo de puta a burlarse de él.

Pobre Levi creía que Eren se estaba burlando de su pobre intento de seducirlo con ese ridículamente incomodo, vergonzoso, apretado, lascivo, provocativo y sexy atuendo de Maid que poco o nada dejaba a la imaginación.

-s-suéltame, maldición… no me vestí como puta para que te burles de mi, imbécil,- de acuerdo que mal se escucho eso Levi, pensó. Eren dejo de reír, su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos llorosos y su respiración descontrolada, tomo de la barbilla al pelinegro para evitar que le rehuyera, junto sus frentes, apretó el cuerpo del mayor en un abrazo ejerciendo algo de fuerza pero evitando lastimarlo, Levi trato de forcejear para zafarse, al cabo de unos segundos se detuvo asustado, algo liquido y tibio le cayó en la mejilla, al levantar la vista, se dio cuenta que el mocoso estaba llorando sin embargo una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¿Qué sucede Eren?- en su voz había preocupación y sorpresa, el enojo había quedado atrás,- no te asustes amor, es solo que… estoy muy feliz,- respondió, su mano se poso en la mejilla de su gruñoncito, este a su vez acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos, el dorso de la del castaño, cerró los ojos y disfruto la caricia en su rostro.

-amo tu ceño fruncido, amo tus enojos, amo tus golpes,- dijo con una risilla, y un gesto de dolor,- amo tus reclamos, amo tus insultos e incluso tu loca obsesión con la limpieza,- dijo besando sus mejillas y acariciando circularmente sus caderas,- amo tus besos, amo el sabor y olor de tu piel, amo tu voz y los hermosos sonidos que escapan de ella cuando te hago el amor,- unió sus bocas dulcemente, el más pequeño suspiro, si las palabras de su pareja no fueran hermosas ya le habría pateado sin piedad, pero tenía que admitir que se derretía cuando Eren le hablaba así,- nhg!, m-maldición e-eren.- no pudo evitar gemir, cuando el castaño pego mas sus cuerpos, sintiendo su calor, y su aroma, excitándolo a niveles insospechados, sumado a las bellas palabras que le susurraba con voz ronca, sensual y qué decir de las caricias a su espalda.

Siguieron besándose, el ojiverde bajo el ritmo del beso,- sabes, creo que ya te diste cuenta que amo todo de ti mi amor, pero lo que me vuelve loco es que me permitas amarte y más aun el que tú me ames.

Ese maldito mocoso, después de escuchar eso Levi estaba seguro que siempre lo supo, estaba seguro, Eren siempre supo que lo amaba, desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo en todo este tiempo jamás se lo dijo, jamás se atrevió a expresar ese hermoso sentimiento que día con día crecía sin control en su pecho, pero ahora, justo ahora era el momento de ser sincero con la persona más importante del mundo para él y sobre todo consigo mismo.

-Eren,- el ojiverde detuvo su labor, su Levi había sonado muy serio, eso le preocupo,- Te amo,- soltó sin más, sorprendiendo al muchacho y enterneciéndolo por su rostro sonrojado pero su mirada era decidida y segura, fue recostando al mayor en la mesa, le separo las piernas acomodándose entre ellas, Eren saboreaba la piel cremosa, lamia, besaba y mordía su cuello, bajo a su pecho, directamente a los pezones excitados, pellizcando uno con una mano, lamiendo y mordiendo levemente el otro por sobre la pecaminosa prenda, provocando que la espalda del mayor se arqueaba presa del placer.

-te amo Levi, no sabes cuánto,- decía entre besos el castaño,- ya d-déjate…mngh!...de cursilerías puto m-mocoso…aah!,- gimió sonoramente cuando el ojiverde tomo su miembro excitado y comenzó a masturbarlo. Eren se alejo del mayor de pronto, como si el contacto le quemara. El castaño sonrió lascivo, lamiéndose los labios provocativamente,- date la vuelta amor, déjame verte,- ordeno con voz grave, ronca, Levi obedeció, bajo de la mesa para voltearse, apoyo sus manos en la mesa y recargo su cuerpo hacia adelante, levanto las caderas dejándole a la vista su entrada apenas cubierta con la tela del vestido Maid. El ojiverde se quito la ropa de arriba, lentamente, dejando al descubierto su abdomen perfecto iluminado por la tenue luz de las velas, pego su pecho a la espalda del mayor, acaricio su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos, apretó las nalgas de su gruñoncito, escuchando con deleite los suspiros y gemidos de placer del más pequeño.

Con una mano el castaño le daba placer, mientras unos dedos de la otra eran ensalivados hábilmente por la lengua experta del mayor.

Levi trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no caer rendido sobre la mesa, ponía toda su fuerza en sus brazos, tratando de mantenerse erguido el mayor tiempo posible, soportando su peso y el de su amante, jamás se perdonaría el mostrarse patético y débil frente al mocoso, aunque por todo lo vivido el día de hoy ya no estaba seguro. No estaba seguro en qué momento Eren libero su erección, porque justamente la sentía oprimiéndose en su trasero, frotándose entre sus nalgas, acariciando su entrada. Cuando los dedos estuvieron bien lubricados, uno de ellos se introdujo en el ano del pelinegro,- aah!... mmgh!... m-mocoso,- después vino el segundo dedo, Eren tijereaba, tratando de dilatar mas y mas la apretada entrada, poco después se introdujo un tercer dedo, cuando el ojiverde considero que ya estaba listo para recibirlo, saco los dedos, se posiciono entre las piernas del mayor, tomo fuertemente de las caderas a Levi, se hundió de una estocada en él, provocando y sonoro gemido en el pelinegro y un gruñido impregnado de placer y lujuria en él.

Espero un segundo, después comenzaron los movimientos de pelvis, primero fueron lentos, suaves y muy desesperantes, al menos en opinión del más pequeño,- más… más… más rápido,- ordeno,- c-como ordenes a-amor,- las penetradas aumentaron no solo en rapidez sino también en fuerza y profundidad, los gemidos y las caricias aumentaron por igual en ambos cuerpos, una delicada capa de sudor los cubría, eren tomo la prenda deslizándola para arriba, logrando retirarla del cuerpo de su amante, no es que no le gustara verlo con ella, es solo que la amadita le impedía sentirlo en su totalidad y admirar su hermoso, pequeño y lujurioso cuerpo.

Al estar piel contra piel Levi no pudo soportarlo más, la fuerza abandono sus brazos, dejándose caer sobre la mesa, eren le levanto un poco más el trasero, penetrándolo con fuerza llegando hasta el punto donde el mayor perdía la razón. El constante golpeteo en ese punto hizo que Levi se corriera, segundos después le siguió Eren al sentir como las paredes del mayor apretaban deliciosamente su pene, se corrió dentro del mayor.

-te amo,- dijeron al mismo tiempo, para después besarse.

El castaño salió del pelinegro, este aun estaba recostado sobre la mesa, tratando de recuperar fuerzas y el aliento, la mesa que milagrosamente había soportado la descarga de amor entre estos dos individuos, estaba desordenada, sucia y crujía un poco,- Eren mañana mismo iremos a comprar otra mesa, ni creas que comeré aquí después de esto,- dijo medio enojado, medio divertido,- me parece bien, la extrañare… pero ni modos,- estuvo de acuerdo con él,- ah, ahora que me acuerdo no se supone que me prepararías la cena, estoy hambriento y realmente tengo gana de probar algo hecho por ti,- tomo una de las pequeñas manos besándola en el dorso.

El silencio se hizo presente, ni Levi ni Eren decían nada, cuando el ojiverde iba a decir algo, el mayor salió disparado a la cocina, Yaeger trato se seguirlo, al dar un par de pasos el mayor ya salía de la cocina con un pequeño plato de cerámica en una mano y un tenedor en la otra, se acerco al menor, le paso el plato, en este había una rebanada de pay de limón. Después del incidente que involucraba a un puto gato de mierda, Levi recordó que había cortado una rebanada de un pay que había preparado con tanto esfuerzo y que había terminado embarrado en el suelo, durante su pelea a muerte con esa bestia (gatito), la había guardado dentro del microondas.

Eren le sonrió, se veía deliciosa, tomo un pedazo, se lo llevo a la boca, probándolo, Levi jamás lo admitiría pero ansiaba que fuera de gusto de Eren y que este lo felicitara, por su parte el ojiverde lo saboreo, dándose cuenta del buen sabor que tenia, le sonrió a su amante en aprobación,- esta delicioso Levi… aunque amor… con una sola rebanada no me llenare,- hizo un puchero de niño chiquito,- pues te aguantas porque no te daré mas puto mocoso,- el castaño soltó una carcajada, le robo un beso a su gruñoncito y se dedico a devorar el manjar preparado por él.

Levi lo miro comer, en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa, apenas una ligera curvatura de labios, pero ahí estaba. Al terminar eren tomo el rostro del mayor entre sus manos, lo beso, sus labios tenían ese sabor agridulce característico del postre que había comido, al separarse se miraron, Eren cargo a Levi como princesa, llevándolo entre reclamos, insultos y golpes a la habitación donde el ojiverde reclamaría el plato fuerte y porque no, también el postre.

-espero que para mi cumpleaños también me prepares la cena amor,- dijo entre besos,- ya quisieras mocoso de mierda,- abrazo a Eren por el cuello, atrayéndolo a él,- tendrás que convencerme primero,- ambos sonrieron, era más que obvio que Eren obtendría su cena de cumpleaños y no le costaría tanto lograrlo.

Sin lugar a dudas, este había sido un increíble primer aniversario, mucho mejor de lo que se imagino y esperaba que los siguientes fueran igual o mejores.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Omake**

-ah, por fin, termine,- Levi se seco el sudor de la frente, al fin había terminado de limpiar la cocina, había recogido los pedazos de vajilla, de comida y demás del piso de mármol, barrido y lavado el mismo, desarmado, lavado y limpiado la estufa, el refrigerador, el fregadero, había limpiado también los estantes, prácticamente toda la cocina relucía.

Eren observaba con satisfacción y orgullo como su pareja exterminaba sin piedad la suciedad, sintió un ruido proveniente de la puerta, camino a la entrada y abrió, no vio a nadie,- que raro, habrá sido mi imaginación,- sintió que algo se restregaba en su pierna, bajo la mirada para encontrarse con el gato de la vecina,- hola pequeño,- lo tomo entre sus brazos , acariciándolo, el minino ronroneo ante la caricia del hombre,- Levi mira quien vino a visitarnos,- la sangre se le congelo, su Levi se acercaba lentamente a ellos, cuchillo en mano, sonrisa siniestra en el rostro y mirada sicópata.

-aléjate de Eren engendro, él es mío,- su voz salió seria e intimidante,- a…a-amor que p-pasa… s-suelta ese cuchillo,- eren temblaba como gelatina, el gato le devolvía la mirada retadora,- vaya que tienes huevos maldito,- ok, el castaño no entendía ni J, así que hizo lo que su instinto le dijo, dejo al minino en el piso, este soltó un maullido de inconformidad, el ojiverde camino hacia Levi, lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso apasionadamente, el pelinegro le correspondió, al separarse,- lo siento Tama-chan, pero como vez, yo amo a Levi, así que te pido que ya no vuelvas a buscarme,- le hablo al gato, este soltó un maullido como de sorpresa e indignación, parecía bastante sorprendido con la decisión del castaño,- ya escuchaste a Eren, el me ama a mí, alárgate,- el minino pareció comprender, acepto su derrota, miro con odio a Levi y salió del departamento, el pelinegro cerró la puerta.

-al fin, todo acabo… he ganado,- el castaño estaba más que confundido, no pudo preguntar nada, pues un sexy y pequeño gruñoncito ya devoraba sus labios con pasión.

Definitivamente había hecho lo correcto, había evitado un baño de sangre, eso era seguro y ahora disfrutaría de la compañía de su amado Levi.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

Nos vemos

n_n


End file.
